Delta Combos
right|thumb|A Heroine Delta Combo Delta Combos are special combination effects in Crimson VS. They are activated at the start of battle and have an added effect depending on the combo. Delta Combos are generally triggered by each unit card representing a different character that shares a special relationship with the other two. The chosen General doesn't matter, except that it needs enough charisma to form the combo. .hackers Combo Effect: General's AP increased by 1 Cards used: Any combination of Balmung, BlackRose, Kite, Mistral, Orca, Natsume, Piros, and Terajima Ryoko; XXXX Combo overrides this. 3 Part Combo Effect: Lowers enemy Unit cost by 3 Cards used: Any combination of Yata, Nala, and TaN. AIDA Combo Effect: Subtracts 5 HP from enemy General Cards used: Any Ovan, AIDA-Infected Sakaki, and AIDA-infected Sirius. Arena Combo I Effect: Unit cost increased by 3 Cards used: Any combination of Atoli, Haseo, and Silabus Arena Combo II Effect: General's AP increased by 2 Cards used: Any combination of Alkaid, Atoli, and Haseo. Avatar Combo Effect: Subtracts 3 HP from enemy General Cards used: Azure Kite plus any two cards that can form the Eight Phases Combo. Canard Combo Effect: Lowers enemy's Unit cost by 1 Cards used: Any combination of Atoli, Death Grunty, Gaspard, Haseo, and Kuhn; Arena Combo I and Eight Phase Combo overrides this. Eight Phase Combo Effect: General's AP increased by 1 Cards used: Any combination of Atoli, Endrance, Haseo, Kuhn, Ovan, Pi, Sakubo, and Yata; G.U. Combo overrides this. Emperor Combo Effect: Unit cost increased by 1 Cards used: Any combination of Alkaid, Antares, Endrance, Haseo, Sirius, and Taihaku; Icolo Combo overrides this. G.U. Combo Effect: Adds 5 HP to your General Cards used: Any combination of Haseo, Kuhn, Pi, and Yata. Guild Master Combo Effect: Unit cost increased by 1 Cards used: Any combination of Gabi, Haseo, Taihaku, Piros, Yata, and Zelkova Heroine Combo Effect: Unit cost increased by 1 Cards used: Certain combinations of Alkaid, Atoli, BlackRose, Mai Minase, Mimiru, Shino, Tabby, BT, Borduex, Sakubo, Bset, Kaede and Terajima Ryoko. Certain combos has something to do with the attitude and personality of the girls. Saku, BT, Bordeux work BUT Atoli, saku, and BT don't. Icolo Combo Effect: General's AP increased by 1 Cards used: Any combination of Alkaid, Antares, Sirius, and Taihaku Intelligent Combo Effect: Cancels opponent's Delta Combo Cards used: Any combination of BT, Ovan, Nala, Phyllo, Pi, Sakaki and Yata; Eight Phase Combo overrides this. Main Character Combo Effect: Increases Unit cost by 1 Cards used: Any combination of Haseo, Kite, Mai Minase, Shugo, and Tsukasa Roots Combo Effect: General's AP increased by 1 Cards used: Any combination of Gord/Bset, Haseo, Ovan, Phyllo, Sakisaka, Shino, Tabby, TaN; Twilight Brig. Combo overrides this. Seven Counsel Combo Effect: General's AP increased by 1 Cards used: Any combination of Kaede, Hiiragi, Matsu, Nala, Sakaki, and Zelkova SIGN Combo Effect: General's AP increased by 1 Cards used: Any combination of BT, Mimiru, Silver Knight, Sora, and Subaru/Tsukasa Triangle Combo I Effect: Unit cost increased by 2 Cards used: Any combination of Atoli, Haseo, and Shino Triangle Combo II Effect: Lowers enemy Unit cost by 2 Cards used: Any combination of BlackRose, Kite, and Terajima Ryoko Twilight Brig. Combo Effect: Unit cost increased by 1 Cards used: Any combination of Ovan, Haseo, Sakisaka, Bset, Shino, and Tabby. XXXX Combo Effect: Cancels opponent's Delta Combo Cards used: Any combination of Balmung, Cubia, Kite, and Orca.